Wings of Fire: Chapter One
by J-Knight01
Summary: Trinity's entire life is about to change. The boy with the green eyes, whom she's been dreaming about her entire life has come to show her, her true identity. Every being from dark and light are coming for her. Will she bring on eternal darkness or will she restore the light? Trinity is about to find out who she really is and if she can handle being the daughter of Fire & Ice.


Chapter One

_ Walking through the desert storm and I saw him. Standing tall and beautiful at the top of the sand hill just looking at me with his piercing green eyes; I stopped half in fear half in admiration. I knew something was wrong when I saw his face; no light came from those amazing eyes, no glimmer of happiness or life, only darkness, complete and total darkness. A terrible shiver went through my body while we stared into each other's eyes but that's when I knew, there was nothing in this world that would stop me from fighting to bring that light back, no one would stop me, even the devil himself could stand in my way and I would bring him to his knees. He could see it on my face, because the second he saw the fire in my eyes the sadness in his grew deeper and it was then he spoke the words I would ever hear him say, "I love you Trinity and I will find you. I will always find you." My heart broke as fire and ice took me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and all I could see was the sadness and worry all over his face, my love, my light, my angel…_

I woke up in a cold sweat and my heart beating at a hundred miles a minute. The dream just felt so real, almost like a memory. The ache in my heart was trying to tell me something, and my mind constantly going back to the boy with the most amazing deep green eyes I had ever seen. The sun was beaming in through my blinds, wondering what time it was I rolled over looking to my alarm clock. I had realized it was 6:30 and school started in an hour, "Seriously! What goods an alarm clock that doesn't work and a mother who doesn't come and make sure you're awake." Annoyed, frustrated and now in a hurry I ran to the bath room to take a showered, brush my teeth, then applying lip gloss and mascara. I looked in the mirror at the big wavy mess of fire on my head knowing I had absolutely no time to even attempt to tame it, so I resorted to my Wave Perfections spray flipped my hair and ran into my room. Pacing my closet for more time than I am sure was necessary, I finally just settled on my standard dark wash skinny jeans, my black target V-neck , and a green cardigan, that I was more than seventy percent sure was actually Kate's, slipped on my flip slops and went on down stairs to find my mother making breakfast, " umm mom, you aware of the time and maybe the fact that you should have left for work like 20 minutes ago and made sure I was a wake an hour ago right? Kate's going to be here any minute and I am going outside in November with wet hair. It's probably snowing and everything outside, if I get sick it's on you women." I smiled at her jokingly seeing as she looked a little tightly wound this morning I didn't want to push my luck by arguing with her. I kind of looked like my mom but not really. I got my red hair, small bone structure , and my compassion from her, but the wave in my hair, my whopping five feet one stature, big forest green eyes and fiery attitude from my dad, at least that's what my mom tells me. I never met my dad; mom says I wouldn't want too. She left him when I was a baby and we just kind of left it at that. I figure if he was that bad then I really didn't need to know him. My mom is tall and a bit of on the heavy side, but she is so filled with love and encouragement, she's the most positive person I have ever known. She encouraged me to have strength both physically and mentally, that's why I have been in karate classes sense I was eight, but she also taught me love and compassion, and that is not something to give away to anyone, but it is something earned through trust. Lately though it has seemed she has been a little, I don't know, lost.

My mom looked at me as if she had completely forgotten that school had even started up again today. She's been distracted sense my birthday last week, I've tried asking her about it but she insists its nothing, but it has to be something if she is forgetting about school. " I am sorry honey but I have a lot on my mind right now and you look fine. Are those the jeans we got you for your birthday? They look very nice!" She even seemed distracted in telling me how nice I looked, "Actually, technically grandma got them for me because, I got them with her gift card." I loved being sarcastic to my mom, it usually brought a smile to her face. Now that I am eighteen my grandmother thought I should start dressing more like an adult, seeing as I wear sweats to school every day, I thought I would enlighten her and get a pair of dark wash jeans so I could at least tell her I got a nice pair of jeans with her birthday donation. "Well, you should thank your grandmother anyway." She said in her mom tone that pretty much said please don't challenge me right now I have too much to do just get to school. So I smiled at her as I heard the honk from Kate's Jeep Cherokee outside, "Bye mom, I'll see you later. I have rehearsal after school and don't forget to get me for karate class. Have a good day! Oh and mom, don't let the devil in carnet ruin your day, I know he is in the office this week." I hugged my mom and ran out the door, "Hey skank!" I said to Kate as I got into Kate's black jeep and started rolling down the windows. "Dude I can't believe we have made it half way through senior year already, its freakin' weird!" Kate looked over with her more than fake blue eyes because of her contacts and her platinum blonde hair straightened and said " Bitch we need to get this year done and over with. Senioritis is kicking in quick and it's only the first day back from Thanksgiving break can you imagine Christmas that's three weeks not five days!" We both started laughing and went to school.

After stopping by the cafeteria for my daily cinnamon spiced latte, I went up to first period English, and as I was about to walk in the room the picture of the boy with the green eyes flashed across my mind. My stomach sank, my heart picked up speed, and I felt nervous as I slowly opened the door for the class room. Realizing how completely stupid I was acting I shook it off and entered the room. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe I thought the boy would be there but he wasn't. It was then I felt eyes on me, like someone was staring or watching me, but no one was even in the classroom yet except for me and Miss Lewis. I went to my seat and waited for class to start, sipping my coffee and texting Kate about where were going to lunch, when the music went on signaling everyone in the halls they had three minutes to get to class. As I completed my text to Kate, I looked up and saw Miss Lewis she changed, her eyes were black as coal, her skin was a pale gray, and her dark brown hair had turned bleach white. She stared at me like a demon straight out of hell. I choked on a scream a voice came in my head that sounded so guttural and demonic I started to shake, _"I know who you are Fire-and-Ice, and no one will be able to protect you now. I don't care what blood runs through your veins, I will always have you. You. Are. Mine". _ I closed my eyes and grabbed my hair wanting the voice in my head to disappear, I looked back up at her and she was back to normal, well back to looking human anyway. I was terrified I started to feel sick and ran to the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face and looked in the mirror to find my mascara was running down my face. Had I been crying? No, it was then I saw the mascara moving on its own in a vine like shape all around my face, my eyes were white and radiating more light than the run, my face white as snow making the lines on my face stand out even more. They made me look like some kind of crazy demon warrior. I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried to inhale, or make sense of the craziness going on. I backed away from the mirrors and began to slide down the wall and started to hyperventilate on the floor. I placed my face between my legs trying to breathe and praying to God that this wasn't real, it couldn't be real. A flash of light came from in front of me, I looked through my lashes to see what was next in the freak show circus in my head, but it was an angel, a bright, smiling angel with the biggest wings I had ever seen. She looked at me with such nurturing eyes and said, "You are strong in the light of God, and he has shown you favor for many centuries Trinity. He looks to you again to fight in the war against the Evil One. Nothing is what is seems, everything is as it appears. Don't forget who you are. Don't forget who you were. Don't forget why you fight. Without you the darkness will rule the earth and the light will die. Harness your pain and love. Kill the darkness that blinds this world. It is you that will save us all or bring us all too eternal night." With that the angel began to fade away and I started fading away with her.

_I was standing in front of a beautiful glass palace in the most beautiful white dress that went for miles and looked like wings flapping in the breeze and the wind blew through it. I was looking around, searching for something but I didn't know what. The palace was surrounded by volcanic lava with mountains of ice. A dark shadow appeared over the mountains engulfing the white beauty as it came upon it. Fear struck my heart and the beauty that I saw was slowing fading in the darkness as the lava ocean began to rawer and waves of heat came closer and closer to my bare feet upon the icy shore line, but it didn't burn, the heat was soothing and powerful, and that's when I heard a distant voice calling my name, I turned around and a man at least two feet taller than me, with more muscles than I have ever seen, with the most perfect tan skin, and eyes as dark as night, was directly behind me, just towering over my small petite frame. "It's time to die ice princess." He said as he slid a sword as hot as the sun through me like butte. It hurt like no other pain I had ever felt, but it began to fade, and as the pain subsided I grabbed the hilt looked into his eyes and laughed…_

I woke up with a start. I was no longer is the girls bathroom at school, I was in my own bed. I started sitting up confused as to how I even got here when I saw him, standing at the end of my bed. Arms crossed in front of his strong chest, he's wavy black hair almost completely covering his soulful deep green eyes, and I knew it was the boy I was dreaming about. I couldn't stop looking at him, seeing him here made my heart feel full and want to jump right out of my chest. I was all nervous and anxious to hear what his voice would sound like or to feel him rap his big strong arms around me. I didn't understand why I felt like this because I had never seen him before, outside of my dreams, but a part me new him and that part of me not only new him, but needed him more than I could possibly describe. We stared into each other's eyes silent for what felt like forever when he finally said, "I told you I'd find you." and something took over me I couldn't help to get up and throw myself into his arms. He lifted me and carried me with both arms to the bed and cradled me like a child while I sat there and cried against him. I didn't know who he was or how I knew him or even why I trust him so much. After a few more seconds I removed myself from our embrace and sat across from him on my bed, just looking into his eyes trying to figure out how I know him and why he was here. "I know you, I know I do I just, I just don't know how I know you. I've been dreaming about you my entire life and see you everywhere, but, how are you here and… how am I here? Am I dreaming? I mean I must be dreaming; because after everything I remember… all of this just can't be real, can it?"


End file.
